


Moonlight, Tea and Trust

by yellow_sleeping_bag



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, But no one dies, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Violence, because divine pulse, but it's all reversed with Divine Pulse, mentions death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sleeping_bag/pseuds/yellow_sleeping_bag
Summary: Byleth tells Claude about Divine Pulse.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Moonlight, Tea and Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere. It's the middle of the day, and was planning my assignment, and somehow write this instead. 
> 
> Not mad though, quite like this one actually. And, I'm ever closer to 100 fics on ao3. This will be my 97th. That's a fucking lot.
> 
> So, to clarify the tags: No one dies. Violence and Death are mentioned, but Byleth uses Divine Pulse, so no one actually does. Makes sense? I might tag death anyway, just in case... this will lessen the amount of reads, but better to be safe, I suppose.
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thanks for Reading, and Enjoy!

The night air is cool, the trees sway gently as the wind ruffles the leaves. The Monastery is quiet, as most people are sleeping. Though, it’s never completely quiet; the night guards quietly talk in the distance, healers and nuns lightly walking around; all becoming background noise.

Byleth sits in the dining hall, on the wooden benches, nursing a tea. He wraps his hands around the mug for comfort, resting his chin on his knees as he stares into the liquid. The steam dissipates into the air, barely hitting his face before cooling completely.

A few people are in the hall, though no one approaches him. Quiet conversations, and individuals reflecting by themselves is a common sight. There’s a comfortable atmosphere, and a silent, tired understanding between everyone to respect the peace.

Byleth pays no attention to the people entering and leaving the room, until familiar footsteps approach him. He doesn’t have to look up to recognise the presence of the Alliance Leader.

Claude sits on the bench next to him, elbow resting on the table, his hand supporting his head. He studies Byleth’s profile, as Byleth continues to stare at his tea. They sit quietly for a few minutes; the tea now going cold.

Byleth moves his gaze from the tea to the man next to him. His cheek now resting on his tucked-up knees, as he finally meets Claude’s eyes. The archer smiles.

“Hey Teach,”

Byleth returns his smile easily, “Hey,”

Claude goes to say something teasingly, by the cheeky smirk on his face, before it falls to something genuine. Byleth watches the small signs, that other people are oblivious too.

“Are you okay?” Claude settles on with a whisper.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Byleth replies, just as quiet. He pauses though; Claude offered his sincerity so it’s only fair to be honest himself. “I just, couldn’t sleep.”

Claude nods his understanding. “It was quite the battle today, wasn’t it?”

It’s phrased as a question, though there’s no question about it. It was difficult.

Byleth thinks back to the moments that have been on his mind all day. Hilda getting shot down, using Divine Pulse to turn back time, saving her. Ignatz being attacked by a demonic beast, Divine Pulse. Marianne focusing on healing others over herself, Divine Pulse. Lysithea’s scream, Divine Pulse. Lorenz bleeding out, Divine Pulse. Claude… …Divine Pulse.

Byleth closes his eyes painfully, his breathing becoming shaky.

The battle was long, so long. Byleth stood at the front lines, as always, Sword of the Creator in hand. He knew it was going to be tough, but he’d promised his students that they’d be safe. He wasn’t going to break that promise.

He remembers everything going to plan, they were making steady progress. Until a fleet of archers surprised them from behind. Hilda’s scream pierced through the battlefield, and Byleth whipped his head around to see her, two arrows in her stomach. He gags thinking about it.

_“Teach?”_

He used Divine Pulse without hesitation and ran past his students to kill the archers before they’d even turned the corner. Hilda cheered him on for his perception, unknowing.

He then remembers ordering everyone to move between the buildings, to avoid the Demonic Beasts until they’d reunited; to take them out together. Ignatz covered Marianne whilst she moved towards the group, but that left him open. A Demonic Beast mercilessly charged at him and mauled him. He died instantly.

_“Teach?”_

Divine Pulse. Byleth ran in between the Demonic Beast and his student. He distracted the beast, cutting it sharply. It howled in pain, causing Ignatz to turn around. He sent an arrow flying at it, killing it.

“Nice Teamwork Professor.” Ignatz smiled and ran into cover with Marianne.

_“Teach?”_

Everyone was dying around him. Byleth was exhausting himself, using Divine Pulse so frequently. Then Claude fell. Leonie had been seriously injured; a sharp sword slashed her back, though Marianne was trying her best to heal her; it wasn’t enough. Byleth was trying to muster the energy to turn back time, but it wasn’t working; he’s exhausted.

A group of soldiers started running towards him, but he was focused on desperately trying to turn back time; just one more time, one more. He saw their lances poised at him, and his eyes closed. Willing Divine Pulse to work or accepting his fate; he didn’t know himself. A Wyvern’s screech got him to open his eyes again, the wind, of the Wyvern crashing, hit his face.

He looked up, and Claude was in front of him. The dust from the descending Wyvern settled slowly and revealed a scene straight from Byleth’s nightmares.

Claude was, impaled. The lance sticking through his torso completely, going straight through him and into his Wyvern, pining them together. The life from his beautiful green eyes… gone. His body, limp. Byleth forced a steady breath and pushed through his exhaustion.

 _‘Keep calm. I can fix this’_ He forced himself to think, ignoring the tears starting to roll down his face. _‘Just use Divine Pulse. I can fix this.’_

He opened his eyes in hope, but the same, tear-stained, image burned itself into his eyes. There was so much blood. He closed them again, as he heard his students finally notice the scene.

The next time he opened his eyes, it was earlier in the battle. The only proof that the previous scene happened were his memories, and his tears.

“Byleth!”

He gasped and jerked his head up. Several people in the dining room looked over at the yell, and Claude gave them apologetic smiles.

At some point, Claude had gotten off the bench, and was crouching down to be level with Byleth.

“Let’s go for a walk.” He offers, standing up and holding his hand out with a smile.

Byleth shakily takes his hand, and Claude pulls him to his feet. They start walking out the dining room, with people still looking at them, specifically at their joined hands.

Byleth doesn’t notice, to focused on his breathing, though Claude does. He blushes and moves his hand. He touches the small of the Professor’s back instead and guides him out. Then, he gently let’s his hand fall.

Claude moves around the Professor, to open the Monastery gate for him. The surroundings have grown nicely over the five years, Byleth notices. Even in the dim moonlight, the trees, plants, and shrubs look beautiful.

“That was a fun little breakdown, Teach.” Claude says, making light of the situation.

Byleth laughs out a sob, “Yeah. It was.”

“Want to talk about it?” He asks, though not pushing. Byleth knows if he says no, Claude will drop it. But he doesn’t want to. He trusts him, but it’s hard to explain.

“I… don’t know if I can.”

Claude looks at him, almost amused.

“Teach, I don’t believe there’s anything you can’t do. You can tell me.” He says, like it’s so simple. And maybe, it is.

“I can turn back time.” Byleth drops. A weight lifts from his shoulders, and he takes a deep breath. “I can turn back time.”

“Oh?” Claude stops walking, and Byleth turns to look at him. “I was not expecting that.”

“Divine Pulse. It’s part of Sothis’ power. I can only go back a few minutes at most, but yeah.” Byleth explains, with a shrug.

Claude stares at Byleth, really looking at him. Byleth keep his face calm, trying to portray that he’s serious. But maybe he should tell Claude it’s a joke; Claude must think he’s insane. He looks to the ground, not sure if he wants it to swallow him or not.

“Makes sense, I suppose.”

He snaps his head up.

“I mean, I’ve seen you cut through thin air. Your hair and eyes changed colour. You can wield the Sword of the Creator. I believe you.” Claude says, “But it’s still amazing. It must be so useful.”

Byleth thinks back to the battle today. “It is.”

He crouches down to the floor, covering his face with his hands. “It’s so useful.” He thinks back to the blood, and the screams.

“Teach?” Claude asks, concerned. He crouches down, slowly prying his hands away from his face. “What’s wrong?”

“You died.” Byleth admits, starting to ramble. “Today, in the battle. I had to use Divine Pulse. Everyone was dying. I knew that those archers were coming because they just killed Hilda. I knew how to counter that Demonic Beast, because I saw it strike and kill Ignatz.”

“…Teach.” Claude gasps.

“I was so exhausted; I can only use it so much. Then you died, defending me, and I didn’t think I could use it. I thought you…”

“Byleth.” Claude says, squeezing his hand. “It’s alright. You did it, I’m alive.” He slowly sits down and pulls Byleth into his lap.

“Claude…” Byleth whimpers out, curling up to hide his face in the curve of Claude’s neck.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Claude mutters, slowly swaying himself to comfort Byleth. “I’m here.”

“I’ve seen everyone die. You died. There was so much blood, and I tried to use all my energy into reversing time. I thought, I couldn’t do it, and I’d have to live with failing you. Live without you.”

“You could never fail me.” Claude assures instantly, “I trust you, and everything you do. You will never fail me, and I’m not planning on leaving you.”

“But you did, today.”

“But, here I am.” Claude says, slowly lifting Byleth’s head to face him. He cups his check gently and wipes away his tears. “It’s over. You saved me, you saved everyone.”

“What if I can’t? It’s only going to get harder from here-“

Byleth gets cut off by Claude pressing his lips against his own. Byleth eyes open wide in surprise, before he closes them, and kisses back. He cautiously moves his hand to cup Claude’s jaw, and Claude smiles into the kiss.

“People used to believe you weren’t emotional,” Claude mutters, pulling back. He rests his forehead against his. “I love you, Byleth.”

“I love you too,” Byleth admits with a laugh. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Claude pulls back completely, to look at Byleth, trying to hide a smile. “Don’t tell me you already regret this, not even 10 seconds…” He teases.

“For dumping all this on you,” Byleth corrects, “It’s the middle of the night, and you’re sat on the forest floor with me crying all over you. Not very romantic.”

“On the contrary,” Claude replies, “We’ve both been swept off our feet, in the moonlight, under a starry sky. I couldn’t have asked for a better setting myself.”

Claude moves from under him though, standing up, offering his hand for the second time this night.

“But, how about we finish our walk.”

Byleth nods and takes his hand again. “Where are we going?”

Claude pauses, bringing his free hand to his head in thought. “I suppose I’d go anywhere, as long as I’m with you.”

Byleth blushes, hiding his face behind his hand. “I can’t believe you said that.”

Claude gently takes his hand from his face, and presses a kiss to the back of it.

“You’d better believe it, because it’s true and I plan on following you till the end.”


End file.
